New Girl
by badjao31
Summary: Mikan went through training and is now doing missions. Persona is a good person? O O my first fic. constructive criticism please. RxR. I can ensure you MxN and HxR :D and i may be needing help, so feel free to suggest!
1. Chapter 1: captured

Converted Document

**Disclaimer: I do not own--but, I really wish I do--Gakuen Alice. It is created by the very talented Tachibana Higuchi**

* * *

**Chapter 1: captured**

A brunette girl was enjoying the view of the theme part while riding the swing. _**beautiful, cheerful and innocent **_are the three perfect words to describe the brunette, she had gorgeous hazel eyes that seems to hypnotize when you look at them

"ohayou, umnn mister you seem to be a little lost. Do you need help?"

_sweet..too sweet..tsk tsk tsk looks like we're gonna have a problem.._thought the guy with red hair that went by the name Reo Mouri

"oh hello little girl..i am looking for the sakura residence?"

"oh. My name is sakura mikan! Do you need anything from jii-chan? He IS the only one in the house that gets visitors"

_although back then i did but only hotaru visited me, but now shes in that fancy school...ummn.. that bla-bla academy.._

"actually i came for you little girl. Now go to sleep" reo said with his voice pheromone alice

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

_Oh this one's her alright_

"seems like we've found the AAO's new weopon, huh?" reo said

"uhhh, mister? Me? New weapon?" mikan asked while stepping backward but reo would always step towards her she's really scared

"come now. Dont be stubborn!" he was now loosing his patience

"no way thats gonna happen!" mikan stuck her tongue out

"oh you're gonna get it!"

he punched the girl and the little girl fell unconcious

"huh, little brat.."

_better take her __**home**__ now.._

**At the AAO**

"i reo mouri have successfully captured the AAO's new weapon" reo said with a sly smile

"good. We'll train her starting tomorrow"

"yes mistress"

**at the alice academy**

"kuro-neko, your mission is to capture the AAO's new weapon"

"what do you plan with the new weapon, _Persona_?" a raven-haired boy said not lifting his gaze from his manga

"train her, but she's much safer here" _acually with her as their weapon we're dead for sure _persona thought.

_Her? So 'it's a girl. Hn. Whatever. She's just gonna end up like me..like a murderer.._"same warehouse?" Natsume asked

"yeah" replied persona

the boy stood up and wore his cat mask and off he went..

**Back at the AAO**

_mikan's pov_

ugh..what happened? Where am i?..oh yeah that weird mister knocked me unconcious..his punch's really strong..ooooh..bruise..

_Normal pov_

"oh hi there little girl"

"hi yourself ugly" mikan said as she stuck her tongue out once again

"why you little bh!!" then he slapped her.

_oh my gosh!! Blood!! Blood!! OH NO!! he hit me so hard im bleeding!! _

"ooh..our little princess is scared of blood" he said mockingly

"no im not! Wait! You called me princess? Hmm princess mikan.. i like it!"

_geez could this girl be anymore dense? Reo look at the plus size, soon she'll be your punching bag _he thought as he cracked his knukles

_flashback_

_"mistress, we have a problem about the weapon"_

_"what kind of problem"_

_"attitude--preppy, cheerful, annoying kind"_

_"hm, a series of punches will do. If she's still stubborn go to plan B, the devices"_

_"right" then reo bowed_

_end of flashback_

he punched mikan lots of times

"are you..still smiling??" reo was shocked. Blood was coming out from her nose and mouth. She had all kinds of bruises everywhere. Her head was bleeding, because she was hit by a bat on the head. I assure you, it hurs like hell

_why is she still smiling that trademark smile of hers?? Im tired of hitting her. Ill continue tomorrow. _With that he left her in her cell

when he stepped out

BOOM!!

Yup, its the raven-haired boy

he made a hole in mikans cell. Mikan was barely concious

the boy melted the metal lock and eventually it was deformed so that reo couldnt enter

the boy saw the bloody girl and picked her up. She was weak and yet her eyes are so warm and alive, her smile will give you comfort. This trademark smile is surely going to be remembered by the boy. This is the first time he felt sooo warm and happy inside. Little did he know that he was standing there for almost a minute just staring at her beautiful face.

He started to go back when the brunette fell unconcious.

He left immidieteley and went back to the academy. He admitted her to the hospital and the nurses quickly went towards her and a doctor who had the healing alice. He went beside the table and held mikans hand to examine it. It had cuts from reo's consistent lasso

"plenty of banda.." before he could finish the word 'bandages' he saw the girl...was..glowing!! And her cuts her closing, leaving only the blood stains. She was trying to open her eyes. When the boy who saved her saw her glow, he quickly stood beside the doctor.

mikan sat up and said "ugh..Where am I?"

then she saw the boy who saved him

"oh, right i was saved. Arigatou gozaimasu" he smiled her trademark smile that made the boy blush but he looked away to hide it

"it was nothing" he said

a nurse came up to mikan "miss we should clean.." she stopped talking only to find the girl glowed again when she touched her. Only this time she became clean

_she's so..beautiful _natsume thought but mentally kicked himself for thinking such things. She glowed then floated. Her hair that was messy fell down it was up to her waist and it was in beautiful brunette locks. She was gorgeous. As if this girl was never even the girl from a while ago!

They all came back to their senses when the girl asked "how do i look?"

"hn" the boy grunted but really thought she was pretty

"you look b-e-a-utiful miss!" the nurse said "like a japanese style barbie!" she added

"bbuuut...hhhow??" the doctor struttered

"hm. Nullifying alice and steal, erase and copy alice? not bad! Not bad at all" a man in black and white mask said

"hmnph persona" the boy grunted

"Persona-san" the doctor aknowledged his presence

"imai subaru" persona greeted back

"i..i..imai??" the brunette stuttered

"hai, imai subaru. And you are?"

"mikan, sakura mikan. Do you happen to know imai hotaru?"

"my classmate" the boy said while raising his eyebrow at the same time subaru said "my little sister"

"so this is where she studies, i wonder how she.." then she fell unconcious again for overusing her alices

"kuro-neko go back to your dorm now. I'll take care of this little angel" persona said and scooped up mikan and teleported outside of the headmaster's office

knock knock knock

"come in" the headmaster said **(you know the young headmaster that looks like what? 13-16? The one introduced when it was the ceremony of the alice festival LETS NAME HIM RYUUNOSUKE meaning "dragon" or "noble, prosperous" combined with "forerunner, herald". SHIKITEI..so Ryuunosuke Shikitei :D I wanted it to be long :D )**

"this little girl was rescued by black cat from the AAO's hands. She was supposed to be 'their new weapon'"

The headmaster looked amused "What's her name and alice?"

"Sakura, Mikan. And correction, not alice. Alices. Nullifying and copy, erase, steal" Persona said proudly.

"hmn..2 rare alices.." He looked thoughtful

"we have to train her. You know that. Right?" Persona said.

"im afraid so" The headmaster looked defeated.

_Later on.._

Mikan woke up. "ooh i dont feel so good" she moaned.

"Nice of you to join us Sakura, Mikan. I'm Persona. I'll be training you for missions. There are rules in this academy that you need to know of. The first rule is, you cant go out of the academy gates unless commanded by the teachers. The second rule is, you are to show NO EMOTIONS AT ALL, you cant show to people WEAKNESS. That's why i gave you that choker, it will send huge amount of voltage to your body if ever you show positive and caring and so on.. emotions. And the third rule, if you dont follow my orders, your dearest hotaru_-chan_ will suffer"

"no not hota—AAAAAAHH!!" she was shocked by the alice controlling device when she tried to worry for hotaru

_great! Just great! I feel like im captured again!_ She said to herself

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed it!!**

**this is technically my first fic.**

**REVIEW IS A MUST!**

**-xoxo, badjao31**


	2. Chapter 2: reunited

Converted Document

**Disclaimer: I do not own--but, I really wish I do--Gakuen Alice. It is created by the very talented Tachibana Higuchi**

* * *

**chapter 2: reunited**

_7 months later_

Mikan's POV

7 months ago, I was brought here in the hidden cabin far up the northern woods. My intelligence sure has improved but I was told by my other trainees that I was _dense_. We weren't allowed to socialize in front of the trainers and higher ups. Originally, there was 20 of us in this, what seems to be a 'training camp'. But 4 had already graduated. 3 passed away because of Tuberculosis and its side effects, Pneumonia. 2 had an accident and was pushed off the cliff and was now confined in the hospital. 6 others were taken to another Alice Academy. Probably to train more fighting techniques. Now, only 5 of us remain in this filthy camp.

We were also befriended by some teachers that we thought were evil. We learned that Persona and the other teachers were just following the higher-ups' orders. And it was proved by Ryuu-nii, you know, the headmaster. He never really wanted children to work for the academys' dirty messes. Since he too was a child. He feels like it was child labor.

Ryuu-nii, he asked me personally to call him that.

_**Flashback**_

"_Headmaster, you called for me?" I asked sounding exhausted after our practice fight with persona-nii._

"_Yes I did, sakura-san" the headmaster gestured for me to take a seat._

"_Sakura-san I plan to assign you as the leader of your 5-person team." He started_

"_Headmaster, are you sure I'm ready for that?" I asked with wide eyes. I couldn't even handle myself properly._

"_Sakura-san—" I HAD to cut him off._

"_please. 'sakura-san' just bothers me, Headmaster. Please. Just Mikan" I asked._

"_alright. If you insist. Mikan. Being a leader even here at the training camp. It's already a head start. You are well informed about your alices, am I correct?"_

"_yes, headmaster."_

"_your Nullifying Alice and your Stealing alice as well as your Copying and Erasing Alice, which was known to be inherited from your parents. All of your Alices are known to be very strong, Mikan. Soon, after you finish training. You are surely to be known as a dangerous leader. You might even be the representative of the Dangerous ability type class. We are going to train you to be that leader. Understood?" The headmaster asked firmly, as if lecturing._

"_Yes, Headmaster" I replied_

"_Oh Mikan. Stop addressing me as Headmaster, if you please?" He asked with little optimism._

"_sure, head—hm. What should I call you then?"_

"_Ryuunosuke is too long don't you think?" he asked chuckling_

"_yes. Can I call you Ryuu-nii, then?" I put on my pleading eyes._

"_Sure! Since we do look like siblings. Same hair, eyes and choices" he grinned at me and I was only able to smile and chuckle before I felt the electric shock from the Emotion Limitation Device. I hugged myself from the pain._

"_Mikan! Are you alright?" his voice was full of concern._

"_yes, Ryuu-nii. There's nothing to worry about" I said trying to calm him down._

"_okay then"_

"_ryuu-nii. I better get going now. And I do accept my becoming of leader" I waved and left._

_**Flashback end**_

I also learned that Persona was a good person. I often asked him about my 'savior'. He said that he actually pities the boy. He is lonely and is not even close to the word 'social' and 'friendly'. He is forced to do missions and they were using his sister, Aoi. To get to him. I have met Aoi once. She is being taken cared of Persona and the other teachers. Aoi is actually in great condition. He also said that the boy has the alice of fire and the infinity type that can lessen his lifespan. I too now pity the boy.

Meanwhile back at the academy, the raven-haired boy was still thinking about—

"mikan" said persona

"yes persona-nii?"

_**Flashback**_

_"ano..persona..since I've been an only child all my life and i always wished for a brother..can i call you Persona-nii? Since you always mind about my safety especially when i came back from missions.."_

_"sure Mi__-chan__"_

_"ano..Persona-nii, remember one of my most dangerous mission? When i encountered that reo mouri and he has like what? 50 back up that aren't alices and other 20 that were alices then kicked his butt?"_

_"hn"_

_"it was really fun. I mean I used all the alices I copied from the DATC! It was really great to watch him run around trying to put out the fire from his butt!"_

_"hey, you're getting soft"_

_"and so are you!"_

_"you're right. Geez. You're allowed to show emotions only with me and the Headmaster. Remember that and to never show emotions to anyone else"_

_"hai hai, grumpy guy and thanks for removing the emotion controller"_

_"hn"_

'_a real fighter just like_ Kuro-Neko'_ persona thought_

_**end of flashback**_

**5 months more later..(1 year since mikan arrived there)**

"mikan-chan, you've completed your training. So far you have successfully finished 36 missions and only failed your first one. Congratulations, you can go to classes just like the others"

"Thank you! Ryuu-nii and Persona-nii!! May I ask, when do I start?" said mikan, she's really exited but she's a pro in hiding her emotions, she can act really well too.

"Now, no one should ever know that you are snowfox. And preferably, no one should know that you do missions, know you have multiple alices so choose only one. And most importantly.." the headmaster was cut-off by persona

"MOST IMPORTANTLY DONT OVERUSE YOUR ALICES, ok?" persona said he was tense that he wont be able to protect his 'little sister' anymore

"geez, Persona-nii. You dont have to shout"

"What Persona means is that you should take care and be careful. There are a lot of hormone-enraged boys out there and I gotta say you are gorgeous Mikan. But I'm sure you'll be alright. And persona, you're acting like your her mother and not like her brother, seesh!"

"yeah yeah, just be careful. Dont let jerks bully you around. You're stronger mikan"

"now, your teacher will be arriving here soon . He'll bring your uniform"

"okay okay, seesh you're both acting weird ok?"

then a person came in with blond hair and gay outfits. Cosplay much? Peter Pan outfit?

"mikan this is MISTER Narumi" introduced persona

"um..cosplay?" mikan raised an eyebrow then Persona said "thats normal..for him"

_arigatou for clearing his gender Persona-nii_ mikan used the telepathy alice on persona

''now go change mikan!!'' Persona pointed to the comfort room

"I've decided on my alice..hmn..what about ice?" asked mikan

"its fine with me" said the headmaster

"we have a problem.." said persona

"the raven-haired boy that saved you a couple of months ago is your classmate" he added

"i can handle him Persona-nii, one word. Telepathy. I'll threaten him"

"ooh! Sakura-chan theres a mind reader in class, so be careful with your thoughts"

"I'll nullify it or just give him a death glare and freeze his butt to the seat, its gonna be fun"

mikan got out of the comfort room

"how do i look?" her hair was down and had her one-sided bangs pinned to the side. She's perfect

the 3 men lifted a card that says '10' on it though Mr narumi added another 0 so its 100

"hn" she grunted and gave a sly smile

"lets go naru-chan, i CAN call you that. Right, naru-chan?" mikan shot a death glare to narumi he froze for a while

"and narumi. If you EVER let any boy touch my sisters skin or harass her. I'll skin you alive" threatened persona then shot a death glare

_geez isn't today full of death glares and threats? _Thought narumi

**classroom**

the class was a complete chaos. The substitute was gone. Probably got scared again. When narumi entered everyone went to their seats and behave. 3 people though weren't paying attention. Namely Nogi Ruka, Imai Hotaru and the raven-haired boy Hyuuga Natsume

"minna i have an announcement!"

the 3 still didnt care

"we have a new student please show yourself miss Sakura.." by the word sakura, natsume turned his eyes towards the door and hotaru stood up and dropped her wrench to the floor. Hotaru said "mikan?" hotaru's eyes had excitement, sadness and curiosity in her eyes

a brunette with hazel eyes entered.

Natsume was shocked so was hotaru

hotaru cant control it anymore, she ran towards mikan and gave her a hug. A hug mikan didn't expect

"hotaru" mikan said emotionlessly

hotaru broke the hug and looked at mikans eyes. It was dull

Natsume noticed this too. She's not the same.

"what happened to you?" hotaru asked

"I'm fine hotaru"

"You're not the mikan you used to be. The cheerful, idiotic mikan who happens to be my best friend and who always smiles"hotaru said returning to her seat

_hotaru, i trust you. So I'll tell you later_ mikan used her telepathy alice

_spill anything about me and I promise to kill you_ she said to raven haired boy using telepathy, he raised his eyebrow

_I mean it_ then she went on with the class.

She smiled at hotaru with her trademark smile _there hotaru-chan I missed you a lot! Happy now?_ Hotaru smiled back

they both returned their emotionless faces

"introduce yourself mikan" narumi said

"My name is sakura mikan. Im 14 yrs old"

"Any questions?" narumi asked

a girl with green hair raised her hand thinking _im sure this girl will end up popular. I'll use her so that I can be with my natsume-sama!!_ She thought

"whats your alice and star rank?"

"ice and special star" mikan replied

"anymore questions?"

"MIKAN ARE YOU ALREADY TAKEN?" a boy asked

"well..no" she said

"MIKAN WILL YOU BE MY GIRL??"

"I LOVE YOU!!"

"MARRY ME!!"

"NO MIKAN MARRY ME I'M MORE WORTHY!!"

the male population was arguing. Except for natsume and ruka. Everyone else sweat dropped

"settle down boys!" then narumi used his alice then blew a kiss to the hormone-enraged boys

"thank goodness" sighed mikan

"mikan I'll assign you a partner. Don't worry it wont be one of them" he said while pointing to a pile of boys who were blushing heavily

"since ruka is hotaru's. You'll be natsume's" he announced

"he's the raven-haired boy at the back. Take that vacant seat next to him" mikan walked to her seat carefully avoiding her admirers

she took her seat and thought '_its good to be with you once again hotaru. We're like sisters who was separated at birth, but now. Reunited'. _Mikan smiled at her thought then said it to hotaru telepathically who just nodded.

**Mikans POV**

I'm partners with my savior? Oh well.

I'm glad Hotaru still recognizes me. But I have to talk to my 'brothers'. I want hotaru to know my actions and the possible consequences. Good thing Hotaru can invent! Not like that permy haired girl who is like a 'user' the girl who is good-for-nothing and uses her 'connections' to get what she wants. UGH.

I sat down next to the Black Cat. And I saw the malice-filled stares of his fan girls. And my new admirers that are glaring at The Black Cat with hate-filled eyes.

OH Boy. This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

**Okay. so done with chapter 2.**

**Again..PLEASE.**

**REVIEW!**

**-xoxo, badjao31**

**Next chapter: Fanboys**


	3. Chapter 3: fan boys

Converted Document

**Disclaimer: I do not own--but, I really wish I do--Gakuen Alice. It is created by the very talented Tachibana Higuchi**

* * *

**chapter 3: fanboys**

after classes mikan was tired and stood up. Then a gust of wind from the window caused her skirt to be lift up

"huh. Polka dots eh?" natsume teased

"how 'bout you? Hearts? Geez!" she said after pulling down her skirt then smirked

_'having copy the xray alice is so worth it. And if you mistreat me again. I'll skin you alive. Dont underestimate me natsume' _she told him then winked

"later" she left him with a wave, then went to her best friend

"Dummy, we'll talk in _MY_ room. And you _WILL_ tell me _ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING_. Since classes are over it's normal for your fanboys to search for you. and my room's safe from fanboys" she said-- more like threatened-- as she showed off her baka gun.

"that thing still gives me creeps! Ok your room then!" she said. The girls went off to Hotaru's room.

"Ruka, come with me" said Natsume Hyuuga who have been eavesdropping on the girls' conversation.

"to where?"ruka asked

"Just outside Imai's room, there's something about this girl. We need to be careful, she's a special star, so she has sharp senses." Natsume warned.

"ok"

natsume and ruka went ahead to hotaru's room, they sat on a tree branch just outside her room.

Then suddenly, the ground shook.

"earthquake?" asked ruka

"No. Worse. Fan boys" Natsume said with a grunt.

"WOAH! She has more fans than us natsume!" Ruka was flabbergasted.

"hn"

**With the girls**

"Hotaru go inside quickly!" she knew Hotaru woudn't agree in abandoning Mikan outside, so she used the voice pheromone alice and put a barrier just in case her fans planned an ambush.

"Hai" Hotaru said as if hypnotized, then she ran to her room.

"Now... I hate this but I have to use Naru-chan's Alice" she readied herself, closed her eyes and breathed calmly.

She opened her eyes and raised her hand as if signaling a halt.

"Stop!" She said, and the fan boys complied

"Now be good boys and return to your dorms... please?" she said batting her eyelashes as she said it seductively.

"Hai, Mikan-sama" the fan boys said... well the fan boys who were still conscious. some of her fan boys got nosebleeds.

Just when her fan boys were leaving. She said "oh! Stop right there"

She erased their memories of seeing her use multiple alices.

"Ok you can go now" she said acting cute

when the coast was clear

"whew, that was close. Natsume and nogi you can come down from that tree now or do you want me to hunt you down myself?"she said putting her hand to her waist

the boys jumped down

"hey, sakura-san, am I correct?" asked ruka

"Don't be too formal! Mikan would be just fine. but in return... I get to call you ruka-pyon!" She said cheerfully. Ruka was blushing and was in shock, so he wasn't able to disagree.

"Now do you wanna come in or what? I read your minds a while at class, if you really want to know more about me then come in" she returned her serious facade.

"ugh, Mikan?" hotaru was still dizzy from the human pheromone alice.

"Hotaru. I hope you dont mind I invited them. I trust you all with my whole heart not to spill my secret"

"hn" natsume grunted

"you can trust us mikan" said ruka while blushing.

hotaru nodded

"Ok, here I go. You know that Hotaru and I are childhood friends, and a couple of years ago she left town and went here. After she left, Reo Mouri captured me to become AAO's new weapon. They said I have powerful alices, then that night. Natsume rescued me. I was still cheerful and idiotic back then

After that incident, I trained for a year at least at the training camp. It was like hell on earth there! I mean, if you're not careful, you'd die! My seniors even had to cover me with the heat from there bodies so I can remain healthy. And they... they already got diseases because of that hellish island! My senpais died in protect us..." She said as she fought back the tears

"..So I did my hardest to succeed from that island. I cannot let their efforts go to waste. To train my alice, I had to copy the alice of all the students in Gakuen Alice. I was trained not to show any emotions or someone will get hurt. I successfully finished 36 missions, and I only failed my 1st one. After my 36th successful mission the headmaster decided it's fair that I attend classes. With the dangerous ability type class' alices I was able to kill reo mouri and 20 other alices and 50 of his non-alice allies. So far I'll be having my 44th mission later..hotaru-chan..gomenasai..i killed more than a hundred people already... I became a murderer. An assassin. Gomen" Mikan said, with tears brimming in her eyes.

Everyone was too busy absorbing the story... except Natsume who can observe every twitch and every movement that the brunette does.

* * *

**I know, I know. It's A LOT shorter than the previous chapter.**

**Again, REVIEW!!**

**-xoxo, Badjao31**

**Next chapter: Back from the dead**


	4. Chapter 4: back from the dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own--but, I really wish I do--Gakuen Alice. It is created by the very talented Tachibana Higuchi**

* * *

chapter 4: **back from the dead**

mikan bowed her head to hide her tears but unfortunately natsume noticed it

"hn..polka do...i mean little girl, dont cry it makes you ugly. Its not like you have a choice whether or not you should go do those stupid missions"

_looks like i'll have a chat with kuro-neko soon _a person who was watching them thought

natsume-- awkwardly--patted her back _trying_ to comfort her

ruka was shocked "I-imai, this is the first time i saw him comfort someone" ruka whispered to hotaru

"i know thats why im getting it on tape" Hotaru said, while ruka just sweat dropped.

mikan sobbed in natsume's chest

"_-sob-_ natsume_ -sob-_ arigatou" then she looked up and smiled. The smile that made natsume blush, and hard.

When Mikan saw hotaru taping the whole lovey-dovey scene.

"hotaru!!" she chased her around the room, none of them realized that they were having fun.

"oh shit." mikan said as she looked at the time.

"why mikan-chan?" asked ruka

"He would surely kill me! Im late! Bye!"

she teleported somewhere in the northern woods, at their meeting place

"you're late by four seconds snowfox"

"hangovers.. fanboys.." she said

"objective?" she asked trying to change the topic

"there's a rumour that reo's back. And a rumour that they're gonna attack. He'll lead. Confirm it. And exterminate the guy with reincarnation alice. Take pictures of plans if possible. Destroy weapon. Kill reo once and for all"

"hai. I have an idea persona-nii"

"proceed"

"my classmate has the alice of invention. Why not ask her to make devices that can take pictures and give you live feed?" mikan suggested

"hn..not a bad idea..just go now then ask her tomorrow..the academy can provide her with the materials and pay her or whatever. Just go now. Here is the place warehouse #6963554 hack into the computer then check the status of reo using the computer. Good luck snowfox"

**Hours later...**

mikan got back and had cuts, bruises, bullets and lots of blood, she teleported to persona. She wasn't able to speak because she collapsed immediately.

Persona admitted her into the hospital.

She was placed in her special hospital room that was built for her, it cancels her alice if ever it goes haywire.

Beside her 2 people stood, her 'brothers'.

When she was starting to wake up, she immediately saw them, she tried to smile but was shocked by a high voltage, she looked down and found THE collar.

"THEY think that it's for the best" the headmaster said

"i understand, I have been showing too much hapiness today. Hey persona-nii, I gave my trust to 3 people. Ruka nogi, natsume hyuuga and hotaru imai. She's the genius inventor i was talking about"

"i discussed it with the headmaster and he agrees. We invited ms imai to come here with mr nogi and hyuuga" persona said.

the headmaster looked at them very seriously and said "I don't think THEY want you associating with others, Mi. Especially to those who have half-baked alices. THEY might think you're getting too soft and it would affect the missions."

Mikan just looked at them in disbelief, she knew what could happen if this continues. It could mean punishment, for all of them.

**at the corridor**

"we need to find her room!!" hotaru was in rage

"calm down imai" said natsume as he was heading toward the receptionist

"ruka watch her" he said as ruka was calming her down

"who's room sir?" the receptionist asked

"mikan sakura"

"oh names please?"

"and WHY!?" hotaru asked, obviously still in rage. ruka pulled her back into her seat.

"miss sakura is in her hospital room, hers is special and customized, thus has high security. The headmaster also told me the last names of the people who are expected to come"

he was shocked _custom room? Only the super special students have those. Not even me_ he just let out a sigh

"hyuuga, nogi and imai"

"Accepted. Please use that special elevator. She's in level 7"

"lets go"

the three went inside and entered the elevator and pressed '7' the door opened and ruka who wasn't looking at the door asked "how do we find her room?" not lifting his gaze from hotaru

"we dont have to. The whole floor IS her room" natsume said

"no way!" ruka said, ruka was bewildered._ Is that even possible?_

"hn..super special treatment?" hotaru said in disbelief

The Headmaster greeted them.

"hello, you must be Mi's trustees"

"ugh... Hai, how is she?"

"Come, she's with her eldest brother" then the headmaster giggled

"she has a brother?!" ruka asked and natsume just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"not that I remember" hotaru said

natsume entered the room first and saw that persona was holding a knife and was going towards mikan

he shouted "Watch out!!"

mikan was listening to her ipod classic when she was disturbed by a shout

"persona-nii did you hear something?" while removing her earphones

"Hn. Natsume" she acknowledged his presence, but she seemed cold.

"Pe—rso—na—ni-i?!" natsume was confused

_are these two even related_ he thought, but mikan heard it

mikan giggled but suddenly screamed in pain for she showed happiness

natsume noticed her alice controlling device. Its one of the most painful.

"we're not related. Its because i always wanted a brother" she said in a straight face

everyone else entered

"Good evening hotaru, ruka. Ryuu-nii have you discussed it with her?"

"later. But first tell us what happened during your mission"

mikan sighed heavily, fist clenched and through closed teeth she said "reo...he's..back"

everyone was shocked..

* * *

**So far... I've got two reviews. I really appreciate it guys! : BIG HUGS FOR EVERYONE!**

**please more reviews :**

**I've written up to chapter 7 now... so..  
**

**konnie: Sure... lemme see if I can fit some punishment part in :D**

**mangaluver123: thanks for the review :D and yeah, colder mikan? GOT IT :D**

**- : thanks for the review :D  
**

**I'm already editing the next chapter... so expect fast updates until chapter seven.**

**ALSO, today was the last day of my summer classes. YAHOO!**

**so, my time for fan fictions will depend if I have to go to my parents' work. so... yeah. wish me luck! :D**

**-xoxo, Badjao31**

**next chapter: mother-daughter?**


	5. Chapter 5: motherdaughter?

**Disclaimer: I do not own--but, I really wish I do--Gakuen Alice. It is created by the very talented Tachibana Higuchi**

* * *

chapter 5: **mother-daughter?**

"he's much stronger than me. He now has the voice pheromone, fire alice AND amplifying alice. He's...too..powerful. Although i killed the guy with the reincarnation alice, destroyed their weapons and now i know their plans. Reo, defeated me"

"dont worry Mi, we'll fight back. Whats their plan?" the headmaster asked then massaged his temples _mikan is the best offense student __in the__ir __division__ and is the top 7 in the academy..but she got defeated. We must win!_ He thought

"they plan to attack 15 days from now. So, we still got 2 weeks. Midnight, while the children are still sleeping"

"any plans?" asked persona

"i have one..but I'm gonna need others' opinions."

"ok. I'll set up a meeting. Ms. Imai and mr. Hyuuga and mr. Nogi are invited. All of the teachers and administrators will listen and I'll have the rest of the dangerous ability types on guard" said the headmaster

"hai."

"oh mikan. Tomorrow I'll introduce you to the rest of the dangerous ability class." said persona

"will this be off by then?"she asked pointing to the collar

"hmn..we'll see.." persona said

"but Persona-nii! I'm still a person with feelings!" she argued

"..mikan.." the headmaster said

"yeah, can you get it off her? I want my cheerful best friend back" hotaru said

"hmn, Mi. You know I can't. THEY placed it, not me. they saw through me too." persona said. So he just gave her a hug.

when persona was embracing her, mikan returned the hug and said.

"arigatou, don't worry. You'll still be my persona-nii"

"hn. A-a-arig-ato.. little sister. Take care of yourself. I'm saying sorry in advance, for I wont be able to protect you as much as I did back then. _He_ will watch over you, _he'll _make sure you're okay. I know _he_ likes you back" persona was whispering to mikan while they were still hugging while persona smiled and mikan fought back one. Mikan looked at his face with a puzzled expression.

_mikan I know you're reading my mind. Natsume likes you. I know it _he thought knowing mikan read

"aniki!" she shouted.

"hn" he smirked

"Who's the _THEY_, Mikan?" Ruka asked.

"yeah Mikan, who are _THEY_?" hotaru asked pointing a baka gun at her.

"_THEY _are the... Higher-ups. They heard that I've been making friends with alices that has... weak alices. That's why they sometimes send me to the academies in other countries. To secure the other academies and learn new fighting techniques from different people." She explained

"I thought they don't want you to associate with us, but then why are you telling us this?" ruka asked

Everyone except Mikan looked at ruka.

Mikan just hid her eyes with her fringes and said "because it's too late to turn back now."

They were really worried, but FORTUNATELY, the headmaster entered the room, thus breaking the tension.

**At the living room**

"Ms. Imai, i have a business proposition" The headmaster said.

"hm. Im listening"

"we need you to make a device that can take pictures and give us live feed at the same time" Persona counted with his fingers.

"way too easy. I can even have it record, and let you communicate with each other. X-ray, flashlight too" Hotaru said.

"how much would it take? We'll provide the materials" The headmaster said.

"at least 20,000 rabbits a piece would do"

"agreed" the headmaster said

"arigatou hotaru! It'll be a big help for the missions" they returned to Mikan's bedroom.

"actually I'll earn millions in no time thanks to your clumsiness, Mikan"

"hotaru!" she said and puffed up her cheeks

_"pretty.._when natsume noticed that he was thinking of such un-natsume like things his thought changed from pretty to pretty_..ugly"_

"argh.. natsume!"

"what?"

"I heard your thoughts!"

"privacy. Have you heard of it?"

"well as you can see. Im not wearing all my alice control devices so technically i cant control them right now!"

"hn"

"hn!!"

"hn!!"

"hn!!"

"wow they're having a grunting contest" ruka said as everybody sweat dropped

"hn!!" natsume grunted even more

"hn!!" mikan contested. Mikan accidentally used her levitation alice because of her anger, thus, making everything around her float.

**baka baka baka**

**baka baka baka**

"OK! Enough with the contest already" hotaru shot both of them with her baka gun.

Mikan eventually calmed down.

"oh I almost forgot! We customized this room because we placed a thousand of Alice Cancelling Devices here! We just haven't switched it on!" the headmaster said while pushing some numbers on a keypad on the wall. "I set it only to 93, so if you have any emergencies, you can still use a bit of your alice"

"arigatou ryuu-nii!" mikan smiled but was electrocuted.

"ok I'll be leaving then" persona said

"me too" said the headmaster

Then persona peered from the door "Mi-chan! I almost forgot to tell you. Tomorrow, when I introduce you, you shall remain serious and calm..and fierce! Like how we trained you to. Alright?"

"hai aniki! " then persona left.

"i'll sleep here" hotaru said

"you too hyuuga, you're her partner. And nogi is my partner"

"sure" ruka said

"whatever" natsume said

"i'll be over there" he said pointing to the living room a.k.a the entertainment room

"suit yourself. I'd love to cook dinner for you guys but my dextros wont let me"

"its ok sakura-san, i'll cook" ruka suuggested

"i'll help" said hotaru, mikan and ruka looked shocked

"do you have a fever? are you ok?" mikan said

"baka! Im helping him so the food will be prepared faster. And to make sure nogi won't poison us"

"ok" mikan and ruka sweatdropped

"lets go. My stomach is getting hungry" hotaru said and walked to the kitchen as ruka followed

**at the aao**

"you fools! You couldn't even capture the child or stop her from killing the guy with the reincarnation alice!" asked their new leader.

"forgive us oujo-sama!"

"fine I'll give you a new mission, reo"

"let me guess. You want me to..capture.." before he could speak the leader said

"..my daughter..yes.."

"hmn. No wonder you look the same."

"capture then persuade her"

"yes yuka sakura-sama"

Just when reo was about to leave the room..

"oh and, reo." Yuka said.

Reo turned to her

"if ever you use that SAKURA name on me again, purposely, by accident... OR EVEN IN YOUR HEAD. It's AZUMI Expect that you'll NEVER EVER leave this room." Yuka reminded.

"... Oh one last thing" she added

"if she doesn't oblige. You can use _those _ways" yuka said.

Reo was shocked for a moment '_she would do that to her own child?!_' "hai, yuka-sama!"

_'I really have to watch my words! shit!'_

* * *

**So there goes chapter 5. More reviews please!**

**Lets play a game, shall we?**

**I'll only post chapter 6 if I get AT LEAST 5 reviews on this chapter and at least 3 reviews on the 4th chapter. Alright? :**

**It's alright for me because I already created, revised AND READ the 6th and 7th chapter :D**

**now, please, be good children and review.**

**-xoxo, Badjao31**

**next chapter:... is a secret ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: DATC, youichi and jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own--but, I really wish I do--Gakuen Alice. It is created by the very talented Tachibana Higuchi**

* * *

chapter 6: **DATC, youichi and jealousy.**

**at the Dangerous Ability Type Class (DATC) 1****st**** period,7:34 am, Monday, May 11.**

"Brats!.." everyone's attention was diverted to the man in black clothing in front. "..today, you'll be having a new playmate. Her name is Snowfox…"

"Snowfox sounds wimpy!" one of them commented..then that person was trown out of the room and into row of thorns..by of course..her alices.

"..I should warn you now not to make her mad, like what ebonyskull, or else you'll be dealing with some of the MOST dangerous CREATURES..not only students and humans… of not only this academy but also the alice academy in America, Philippines and in Russia..and probably some more. Understood?"

Throughout Persona's explanation, Ebonyskull was screaming her throat off.

The students were already afraid of this person, seeing what happened to one of the most rebellious students in class. They didn't need persona's warning.

"You can come in now Snowfox" Persona gestured

Mikan came in with 2 Alice Controlling(AC) devices on her left ear, 1 very powerful AC earring on her right ear. 3 rings on her left bicep and the most powerful one their eyes have layed on was her collar. It was a blue silk ribbon, but in the middle was a powerful stone that can store 80 of your alice. And if you exceed and use it forcefully without it being taken off it would electrecute you so hard that you can pass out for days. And mikan is so powerful that she can even create familiars wearing these AC's.

Although for Mikan, on the scale of 1-6, the AC on her neck is only 4. She has worn a lot more powerful AC's. some were even fried because her alice was too great. And the AC's on her left ear and biceps were only 1 and the one on her right ear was 2.

Plus, she wore her mask, which is also a number 4. But this one helps her to control more than half of her emotions. Her mask was like persona's, it covers only half of her face. It was with with shades of blue at the sides and it was sort of shaped like a fox's face. The sides, which was suppesedly in the shape of fur. It was little snowflakes.

The most effective AC is the whole 7th floor of the hospital, there she cant even have control of a portion of her alice! Because the walls are chraged with Alice Cancellation Devices. The only problem is, it isnt portable! Its kind of a detention room.

"I'm snowfox. And yeah, don't mess with me. I can kill you even if you're kilometers away." She said

The class was so scared, and natsume. Even though he hates to admit it, he was also freaked out.

"later at 1 pm. Meet me at the conference room AV13. The rest of you shall serve as security. Check each other before getting into position. You will search thoser who will be coming except for the VIP's. they will be having their ID's. Those you will really have to search are those coming from outside of the gates. Divide yourselves into 3 groups. Don't count Snowfox, Hyuuga and Nobara. Group 1 will be standing guard hidden in the forest near the conference room. Group 2 will be searching the people who will be entering and guarding the entrance gates and group 3 will stand by the doors of the coference room to ward off the trespassers and to search the people who enters to make sure they arent spies." Persona explained

The students noted the assigned tasks and discussed amongst themselves. Snowfox, Natsume and Nobara stayed alongside persona.

"you will be communicating via radio. You may now proceed to your next class" with that he disappeared.

The students dispersed and left mikan, natsume, youichi and 5 other girls.

"hey you! Snowfox right? Or is it snowbitch?!" the girl with purple highlights said.

'_this girls just a phobia and levitation alice user..tch..weak' _ mikan thought. She just ignored it then started walking away follwed by natsume.

"HEY BITCH! Come back here you coward!" the girl said

'_coward? Hn.. let me see.. It's not so bad to have just a bit of fun..right?'_ Mikan thought.

'_now they're in for it' _ natsume thought

"youichi, come here. Lets watch from there. Its much safer…" he called to the little grey haired boy. And the boy obliged. "..snowfox. make it clean. We still have the next class." He reminded.

Snowfox nodded but still remained focused, calm and passive.

'_clean? What does he mean?' Anne thought_

'_from there? Much safer?!' Karin thought_

'_ooh… whats gonna happen next?' Alice thought_

'_go kick her but Shizuru!' the girl named marie thought_

'_I can take her! I'll bring you down and kick your sorry ass!' _the girl named shizuru thought

Mikan can't help but smirk at their recklessness and idiocity. _'this is just a piece of cake'_

"What would you like? Outside or here would be fine?" Mikan asked

"here is just fine" shizuru said

"5 against 1? Tch. Easy!" mikan said

"YOU BITCH! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" shizuru yelled while charging.

Shizuru tried to punch mikan..but when her hand came in contact with her gut..the image of mikan was poofed away..then she saw it was really..

"ANNA!" her friends yelled.

"but..how?!" shizuru screamed. She can see anna on the floor with blood on the sides of her mouth. Her pupils dilated

"simple actually!.." mikan said while she appeared at the back of shizuru ".. I teleported anna here.. then I levitated up there.. then I used my illusion alice and audio alice so that she would look like me and so that she wont make a sound! This game is so fun!" she said

Shizuri can see anna twitching on the floor

"but..it was only.. a gut-punch! Why is she twitching! And her pupils are dilated!" shizuru paniced. She looked at her friends and saw that they were on the floor also twitching.

"oh I forgot to mention I added a bit of '_power alice' _ to your attack so basically **you **damaged her spine! As for the rest of them.. I copied anna's condition and placed the same on your friends..so yeah! This is your doing.. shizuru!" Snowfox laughed evilly

"NO! this is your fault!" so shizuru tried to use her alice against snowfox. While mikan sneakily stopped shizurus friends from suffering..just for a while.

Mikan tried to play along with her plan so she pretended that she was being levitated against her will..then when shizuru used the phobia alice..she redirected it back to shizuru.

She cried in agony and muttered "NO! boys! You have to understand! Please don't go! I need boooys! Yes! I admit it! I used all of you…" the rest she just muted.

Then she stopped the phobia alice then talked to shizuru.

"Hey slut, if you want your friends to live. I advice you call for an ambulance"

Then she had shizuru's friends seizing continue.

Mikan fled the scene and went to natsume when she heard shizuru frantically call the hospital.

"hey, little girl. I thought I told you to make it clean" natsume reminded. They were now walking towards the exit of the building

Mikan looked at natsume in the eye, to show him that she'll be telling the truth "that IS clean..for me"

Then they resumed their walking.

"onii-chan, I need to go now. My class is going to start real soon" youichi said.

"oi, little girl. Can you teleport us to youichi's class?" natsume asked

"hai hai. Where to youichi?" mikan asked the little boy

Youichi stared at her with doubt. Because of the behaviour she showed a while ago, he had doubts as to trusting her. He looked at his onii-chan for an answer and he gave a nod.

"my class is in the auditorium today." Youichi said.

Mikan nodded and with a snap of a finger the three of them were there too. And plus, on the way, she changed her uniform and removed her mask. She put her hair up in pigtails. She looked pretty. But _THEY _didn't allow her E.C.D. (emotion) to be removed, so it still punishes her whenever she feels an emotion that is positive.

Natsume looked at mikan and blushed a bit. She's very pretty, especially without her mask. He hid his blush with his bangs.

Youichi stared at her dumbfounded he said "onii-chan, wheres snowfox?"

"hn, Youichi, right?" mikan said, almost arrogantly. But coldly.

Youichi nodded. He looked at Natsume and whispered "onii-chan! im scared! who's she?"

Natsume looked at mikan, she was just staring at the pavement. She scared the kid, and she didn't mean it.

Natsume, once again looked at youichi "youichi, don't be scared of--" natsume was cut off by Mikan. A cheerful, Mikan.

"Gomen, You-chan! I didn't mean to scare you! I'm Mikan Sakura! I'm also snowfox" Mikan said, smiling her trademark smile.

Youichi brightened up a bit and looked back at natsume.

_'Isn't polka supposed to be in pain right now? Why is she still smiling?... Oh.. wait. Is she... THAT BAKA! SHE'S RESISTING IT!' _Natsume realized.

He strode over to Mikan, who was silently taking in the electric waves that were being sent to her body, and quickly got her shoulders.

"you... baka!Don't hurt yourself!" Natrume shook her.

Mikan was taken aback by Natsume's actions that her smile faded.

Natsume let go of her and he hid his face with his bangs.

"just.. just don't hurt yourself for others' happiness... especially if like that." Natsume said.

"gomen Natsume..." Mikan muttered.

'_Oh... She has the ECD... I see. Just like the others. She sure changed my onii-chan..hn.. those pigtails are ugly!" _ he took her hand and nodded as if saying _'Onii-chan is right. Don't hurt yourself like that'_. He called her down to his size, then he kissed her cheek and said "thank you for the teleportation onee-chan"

The two younger children were shocked with his actions. This is the first time mikan has been kissed by a boy other than her grandpa. And for natsume, this is the first time he saw youichi kiss a girl.. and also the first time he feel a pang in his chest….is it…

_**Jealousy?**_

* * *

**So... Natsume gets jelous over Youichi, huh?**

**Okay guys. i decided to take pity on you and post this.**

**I would like to thank all those who have reviewed.**

**okay. while i was editing chapter 7. The computer restarted. so no eding to chapter 7..YET! :D**

**so if you have any idea how to end the next chapter. REVIEW A.S.A.P.!**

**I'm having troubles with things.**

**First, would you like Yuka Saku..Azumi to be good or evil?**

** I personally think that Evil would be more... interesting. But if the majority of the readers wants Yuka to be good. Then, for the sake of fan dome I'll do it!**

**Second, how long would you like Mikan to be cold and mean?**

** It's getting hard to keep her from being friendly. But your reviews serves as an inspiration : **

**Third, would you guys like a chapter that has only Hotaru and Ruka in it?**

**So, yeah. keep the reviews and suggestions coming! : **

**-xoxo, Badjao31**

**Sneak Peek from the next chapter!**

**...**

**"but we're not going through the doors" natsume said.**

**Natsume backed up a bit and started running for the window..**

**"NATSUME!!" mikan yelled and covered her eyes. She didn't believe that his legs can carry the both of them especially on mid-air.**

**...**

**Chapter 7: N/A**


	7. Chapter 7: Fire vs Ice

**Disclaimer: I do not own--but, I really wish I do--Gakuen Alice. It is created by the very talented Tachibana Higuchi**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 7: **Fire vs Ice.**

After Youichi pecked Mikan on the cheek to show his appreciation, he went inside the auditorium where their class was held.

"okay. That was… something" Mikan chuckled. But she was shocked by the ECD.

"yeah, it is. It's the first time he had done that." Natsume agreed.

"lets get going! We only have.." she looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "..7 MINUTES TILL CLASS STARTS!?" Mikan shouted

Natsume rolled his eyes seeing her actions, but he couldn't hide his small smile tugging at his lips.

"If I use my Teleport alice, someone might know about my alices. If I run fast they'll suspect.." she mumbled

Then, Mikan felt someone pick her up.

"N..NAtsume! what are you doing?!" she asked

"Stop yelling, little girl. If you Teleport or run fast, they'll suspect you. So stop moving" Natsume said

"But...Wouldn't this ruin your reputation?" Mikan asked..

'_I don't know…'_Natsume thought. His feelings were jumbled and uncertain. So he improvised. He put her down and said "fine. If you wanna be late in jinno's class.. then suit yourself" he turned around and smirked.

"No...Wait! Okay... do as you wish. Just please I don't wanna be late in Jin-jin's class!" Mikan said. She can't risk her identity over attendance.

So Natsume picked her up and ran to the building from tree to tree. So when they arrived the tree nearest to their classroom, Natsume stopped.

"Umm…Natsume, the entrance is on the other side of the building." Mikan pointed out

"But we're not going through the doors" Natsume said.

Natsume backed up a bit and started running for the window... The closed window.

"NATSUME!!" mikan yelled and covered her eyes. She didn't believe that his legs can carry the both of them especially on mid-air.

**Classroom of 2B**

Everyone was getting ready for math class but everything paused when they heard their brunette classmate scream.

"MINNA! GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOW!!" Yuu said as everyone found a safe place.

Everyone did as they were told. well, everyone except for the inventor who was safely taking refuge in her shell.

A crash was heard, followed by the sound of falling glass pieces.

The next sound was a groan from their fellow classmate. Mikan Sakura.

Ruka stepped towards the two bodies on the ground, one cradling the other.

He was blocked by none other than Hotaru Imai

"But, Imai! They could be hurt! They came through the closed window. We have to check on them" Ruka reasoned out, but Hotaru shook her head.

_'those baka's will be alright. They are baka's after all.'_ Hotaru thought.

_'Ugh, I feel so nauseated. STUPID STUPID NATSUME! going through a closed window-- CLOSED WINDOW!? A GLASS window. OH MY GAWD! HE REALLY IS STUPID!' _Mikan remembered. She also remembered that she was still in Natsume's arms. She blushed, but hid it with her fringes.

She got up slowly and gently. Checking if there was anybody wounded. _'YOSH! Nobody seems hurt! Now for that baka!'_She went to Natsume who was only starting to regain his composure from that landing. He tried stretching his arms, but someone grabbed it and twisting it slightly.

_'what is she doing!?'_ His mind said but his face was flushed so he bent his head down to hide it with his bangs.

Her touch was gentle and delicate, although her hands were a bit calloused from her trainings and missions.

After she was done checking if there were any shards of glass that pierced him. She immediately smacked his head.

EVERYONE was shocked by this. Especially the self proclaimed president of the NatsumeRuka Fan Club, and of course, the rest of her posies.

Natsume quickly turned around with a fireball in his hand. His eyes held that certain coldness and his face twisted with anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" He shouted. The room temperature started rising. The girls around them--aside for Ms. Imai-- was scared and were clinging to someone near them.

But what scared them more... was not similar fighting stance of the Kuro Neko. But the fierceness of the glare Mikan Sakura held.

Her eyes which were usually brown, dull and sometimes sparkling. Turned onyx as her eyebrows closed in in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL...? YOU ASK ME **THAT**?! well Hyuuga, answer ME this... WHY **THE HELL** DID YOU HAVE TO JUMP FROM THAT **GLASS WINDOW** WHICH WAS _OBVIOUSLY_ _**CLOSED!?**_' She also conjured her Ice alice.

They were standing opposite one another. Mikan was standing on the east of the classroom, while Natsume stood at the west.

The West side of the room was heated up. You can see heat waves at the top and lots of people at the back were sweating.

Meanwhile, at the East side of the classroom. Snow and Ice covered the walls, floors, tables, chairs and windows. The ones at the back of her had frostbites on their noses. Their tetth were chattering and they were hugging themselves.

As for Hotaru, she brought out a mini shelter they--as in the rest of the class-- can take refuge in. With the proper price you can be safe from the Fire and Ice alice. Hotaru was making lots of rabbits. For 100 rabbits per person, she was going to be a millionaire!

Almost everyone was in their shelter. Mikan smirked and told Natsume through telepathy _'You KNOW you CAN'T win against me... right?'_ She showed everyone her face. Her face that had that evil smirk.

Almost everyone was alarmed by this, aside if course from Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka. Although Ruka didn't expect Mikan to have _that_ fierceness in her.

_'But you can't use your other alices in front of others' right?'_ Natsume backfired, now he was smirking.

Mikan scowled. But she had a great comeback.

She raised her head, gathering her energy. "Hn, don't fret Hyuuga. I won't be needing the rest, bacause with just one, I can finish you." She smirked wider.

Natsume got irritated and also collected his energy to combine to his fireball.

"... Now say your prayers Hyuuga, because I'll be sending you to hell." she said and launched a special ice ball to Natsume.

When this ball touched even a part of you, you'll freeze and the probability of dieing is thick. But just in case you don't die from freezing. The ice spikes coming out from the ball would.

Natsume was still not ready to launch his fireball. The rest of the class, namely his fans, started cursing and screaming.

You can hear them scream "WATCH OUT NATSUME-KUUUUUUUUUUN!" and curses like "FUCK YOU SAKURA!"

and this all ended, thanks to Hotaru's invention.

**Natsume Point Of View**

_shit. It's near. DAMN IT! THERE! I'm done. Now all thats left is to launch it._

_I threw it towards her ice ball... And... And... ?!_

_all I see is smoke... Then THE ICE BALL!? OH SHIT!_

_I put my arms in front of me instinctively._

_The ball is a few feet away._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_..._

_HUH?!_

_I looked up and saw the headmaster and persona._

_Persona was standing beside Mikan, and he was holding her by the shoulders and gripper her. As if restraining her._

_Then, the headmaster was in front of me. He... He.. stopped the ice ball!?_

**Normal Point Of View**

The headmaster and Persona just got there in the nick of time. A teacher had already reported that 2 very powerful alice users were battling.

That means that Mikan had lost control of her anger.

The headmaster was just on the was to the blacksmith to get the personalized device he had ordered for Mikan when he was called by the faculty regarding his 'sister'.

The headmaster thought it was a great timing, especially for testing the device he was going to get at the blacksmith.

It was a locket, inside you can store alices, energy and power. It was made especially for Mikan, since her ACD weren't doing any good. The chain was white-gold. The locket itself was round and has the Sakura flower engraved at the middle using gold. The background color was blue and rhinestones covered most of the pendant.

It was simple, but very elegant. It was personalized for her.

The locket can store power, energy, alice and emotions. Sure she has her ECD, but it only controls her positive emotions. Her ECD can't control her anger, sadness and other negative emotions. All her alices, emotions and power can't possibly fit inside her small body. So in the end, she either loses control of her alices, power and the most often, her emotions.

Persona once read of a mythological locket that can store great power and great alices. So, he had one made and they tried it. It worked!

Persona and the Headmaster had never met anybody who has an Alice Locket, so, they were really worried if it would work. Fortunately, it did!

**back to the classroom**

"LET ME GO! Let me fight that jackass!" Mikan practically yelled at Persona who was pulling her back. But when Persona shook his head, Mikan growled and gave up.

She sighed. _'I need to clear my head and get away from here.' _Persona knew that this was what she would do. So he called her.

"Mi, we got you something" Persona said. By this time all the other students, aside from Mikan's trustees, have fallen asleep.

Mikan turned around and quickly recognized the thing around Persona's fist.

She fainted after saying the word that have haunted her. The word she considered a taboo.

_'Okaa-san'

* * *

_

**I want you all to know... i am being attacked by the very worst enemy of authors. WRITERS BLOCK! So review to inspire! :)**

**JUST SIT BACK AND RELAX AND **_**YOU DON'T EVEN REVIEW**_**. EVEN A FEW WORDS OF **_**ENCOURAGEMENT**_** WOULD BE APPRECIATED :D**

**-xoxo, badjao31.**


	8. Chapter 8: Remembering them

EVERYONE. I'm sorry. I've been too busy to get ideas for this one. After this, I will be needing your votes.

**PLEASE DECIDE: is yuka bad, or good? :] **

Freshman year was. Depressing, BTW. Our class was the experimental class O.O

I got too attached. I got too near. Now that its over, I got too hurt. = HELLO DEPRESSION.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own--but, I really wish I do--Gakuen Alice. It is created by the very talented Tachibana Higuchi**

"okaa-san" I said, as if out of breath.

I remembered that day, the day I saw her true personality. The day I saw on that very day, how gruesome my mother is.

How greedy she is and how she craved for more. That was the day wherein she lost my respect.

The day I banished her from my memories, and the day she banished me from THE Azumi bloodline.

That horrifying day. The day full of rage, fear and pain.

**FLASHBACK.**

The stars were shining brightly that day. It was as if the stars were getting ready to celebrate too.

Something was much brighter than the stars that night.

It was—

"okaa-san" little orbs were staring into sparkling hazel ones.

"mikan-chan! We are just doing the last preparations for your birthday! Are you sleepy?" My mother smiled sweetly. I nodded.

She tucked me to bed that evening.

"okaa-san. What is so special about my 3rd birthday? I heard you and auntie say something about it being 'extraordinarily surprising'."

"well, you see mikan. Azumi's such as you, me and your auntie. Are destined to become very powerful. Right now you have your Nullification alice, right? But tomorrow, you'll get another alice" My mother smiled. But her eyes were empty, they were lost. As if she was a hundred miles away, yet, her voice is clear.

"what alices?" I asked in curiosity

"you'll be getting your Cope, Erase and Steal alice tomorrow. Those alices can only be passed through the Azumi bloodline. It makes us unique. Tomorrow, we'll be testing it. Now go to sleep, princess. You'll need your energy for tomorrow" She kissed my forehead and left my room.

**THE NEXT DAY.**

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKAN !!** " everyone shouted to me. almost everyone I knew was there. My playmates were all there, my aunts and uncles. But my dad was never there. He was never there.

"Please, take your seats. Enjoy the food. But don't sway your attention away from mikan! Because anytime now, we'll be seeing the wonders of the Azumi bloodline!" Yuka announced gladly.

10 minutes… nothing.

15 minutes… nothing.

35 minutes… nothing.

50 minutes… nothing.

2 hours… STILL NOTHING.

"WHY HASN'T IT HAPPENED YET?!?!" Mother screamed. 2 other people are present in the room.

It was Auntie and the great grandpa azumi.

"our guests went home already! There's no one else here expect us and the damn butlers and maids!" Mom was in rage.

She then pointed at me. Her eyes were empty and dark. Her face is crumpled in disgust.

"You! you are a complete disgrace to the bloodline. You weak bitch! Stop pouting! It makes you look more horrible! Such a filthy child!" My mom isn't like this. She's different.

"—IM NOT DIFFERENT. This is the real me. Did you think that I would still be the sweet mother you have always that I was, after what has happened?! You are wrong, you disgust me, you are a disappointment, just like your father!" She screamed at me. She read my mind. The next thing I felt was a sharp stinging pain on my left cheek. Okaa-san slapped me. Warm fat tears dropped from my eyes, down to my cheeks.

"you know what we have to do, Yuka" Grandpa said to my mother. He refused to look at me the same, too. Back then, he would always smile at me. But now, only anger radiates from him.

"We have to banish her. We cant have a rascal like that live in our mansion!" He continued. They were ignoring me.

"I know, its better that way. Sister, will you please get rid of that brat? And if you can, you may get rid of her** _permanently_****.**" Mother and Grandpa Azumi left the room.

I looked at auntie. Her face is blank, yet her eyes have tears brimming from them.

"auntie?" i pleaded her not to throw me away

"Gomen Mikan. I have to do this. Or else we will both die. But don't worry. I have an idea. I know someone. He would make a great guardian for you. and please, don't come looking for me or any of the azumi's EVER AGAIN. I now banish you from the title of AZUMI. You are now known as mikan SAKURA."

Auntie was cold. But I know that she was really kind. Because of her, I met jii-chan.

There was also another thing that the azumi's have in common. They call it the 'Azumi Locket'

Designed to handle great power. Given to every Azumi since birth.

But as a sign of my banishment. They took mine away.

"Also, mikan, come over here" she snatched mine right from my neck. She took her cigar and burnt my arm. It was a sign of my banishment, for others to know my mistake. She then sped off back to the mansion. A middle aged man that I call jii-chan took me in and took care of me.

That was the last time I saw an Azumi

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

_**ToS-fanatic15**__**: im Filipino :D**_

**it took me 6 hours to type this.**

**and almost a year to get this idea. :]**

**REVIEWS are appreciated :]**

**I'll try to come up with the 9th chapter as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
**

**AGAIN. i apologize for the super late update. :]**

**im sorry if this chapter is too short :( GOMEN.  
**


	9. FROM THE AUTHOR

To the beloved readers that I left hanging.

IM VERY SORRY. :( I got busy with school and family. I've got to find a way to get back on track. I need to motivate myself and get myself writing. :)

WISH ME LUCK.

If I do get lucky, I'd be able to post 3 new chapters by april. :))

message me if you have any questions!

-badjao31.


	10. Chapter 9: The Azumi Locket

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Tachibana Higuchi does. Love ya' man. \m/**

**sorry it took me so long. :'(  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Azumi Locket**

The locket that Persona-nii was holding is an exact replica of the Azumi Locket. I can even feel the power radiating from it.

I open my eyes, blinked thrice, and found that I'm back in my hospital room.

"Mikan, that was dangerous" Persona said seriously. He was to my right and he was leaning against the wall. Resting on my couch was hotaru. I focused on my senses searching for Ruka and Natsume. I have to say sorry to him, because I was at fault. He was only trying to do me a favor. He offered me a ride just so that my identity won't be revealed.

_STUPID. STUPID._

Ryuu-nii went next to me and said "Everything was your fault Mikan." It was hurtful words, but I know that he was just stating facts and that he's just trying to clear my head.

I looked at him straight in the eyes with all the courage I could muster. "I know, and I am sorry." Big fat tears then fell to my hospital gown. "Natsume, is he—"

"—he's fine. Just worn down. He was, needless to say, shocked by what happened yesterday." Persona-nii said.

"WAIT. Yesterday?" I can feel my face stretch to an 'DID YOU REALLY SAY THAT? O.O' face.

"Well, it was an outburst of your alices, so it'd be normal for you to be so tired. Natsume is still recovering from his exhaustion." Ryuu-nii informed me. So I'm up earlier than Natsume, huh.

I sat up with ease and looked at Hotaru. She looked at me with a stoic face, but I knew that she too was disappointed.

I muttered to myself "how do I make this up to everyone?"

"It's simple. You don't." Hotaru said

I pondered upon what Hotaru said. It sort of makes sense. Plus, it might help me with my emotion problems. Maybe this way the class would know better than to approach me so easily.

"Are you better?" persona-nii asked me. OF COURSE I AM, he can see that. But this is the way he expresses his concern. It feels so good to know that they understand me and know me well enough.

"I am, don't worry persona-nii." I flashed him a smile and I felt electricity surge through me. I looked down and I still had the ECD on me. "Where's that damn locket?"

**End of Mikan's POV**

**Hotaru's POV**

_The Azumi Locket._

I've asked that idiot's brothers' earlier about it. It was an exact replica of what the Azumi's have. They said that it's made of some out-of-this-world material. I also found out that you can't store all your alices there, because that would mean all your emotions would come bursting out. Basically, you have to use a particular alice almost all the time so that there would be enough room for your emotions—so that you'd be able to fake a stoic face—and Mikan needed that stoic face. I knew from the brothers' faces that the locket would make Mikan sad, so I didn't bother to ask more.

I can't believe that those monstrous higher ups are doing this to her. They've made her their experimental soldier at such an early age. It's as if they've brainwashed her.

But I know that Mikans fighting it.

If she jeopardize the missions, someone close to her would get hurt.

I know my cheerful and merciful friend is still there.

I was disappointed with the ruckus that Mikan had caused yesterday, but I know for a fact that I shouldn't blame her. The academy made her copy everyone's alice that her pent up emotions had no room anymore. I'm just relieved that no one died from that fight.

**End of Hotaru's POV**

Ryuu-nii gave Mikan the locket "Remember to always use your nullification alice. Store your happiness and angst in that locket. Give a stoic face."

"Hai, ryuu-nii." Mikan's eyes immediately became dull. "by the way, what happened to the meeting?" _Because of my recklessness I jeopardize that meeting. ugh, me and my stupidity._

"Don't worry yourself too much Mi-chan. The meeting pushed through yesterday. We just alerted them and gave them the details that we have. We also asked for war strategies from them. So what's that plan that you were talking about?"

**meawhile, AT THE AAO**

having no idea that Mikan was able to see their plans, they didn't bother to change their plans.

"Reo, how many are the new recruits?" _with that many people we lost because of that child, I fear that we may have no stand against that blasted academy._ Yuka thought as she unconsciously played with her locket.

"We've gathered about 10,000 mercenaries, Yuka-sama." _that's good._ a smile crept on her face. "mercenaries..How many alices do we have?"

"hundreds, ma'am." Reo said with a sly smile

_"Good. VERY good."_

_

* * *

_

**how was it? :)**

Thank you to this friend of mine that served as my inspiration. Her heart is in a terrible shape right now. :( Everyday I pray to God that her heartaches would just heal.

than a close friend. :(

ANYWAY, she gave me tips on writing and stuff. Y!M, twitter, and Facebook kept on distracting me. So I kind of isolated myself for the sake of making this chapter.

I listened to songs while making this--a helpful tip that she gave me.

I've been listening to

'Timothy(where have you been?)' - Jet() --[this is on replay. :)]

Paramore songs. :x

'If we ever meet again' - Timbaland ft. Katy Perry. --[this one too. haha. I LOVE KATY PERRY!]

Pink songs :x --[I LOVE PARAMORE. Their concert rocked manila.\m/]

The Script songs :x

Colbie Caillat songs :x

'Telephone' - Lady gaga. :))

And some indie songs made by That girl.

i adore her. :) shes just incredible.

and lots more :) Weird playlist? YES, I KNOW.

**Review?:)**

**~badjao31**


End file.
